So Much For Promises
by cassiecullen14
Summary: How could he? He promised he would stay. He promised he would stay and i promised i would stay safe... ahh! So much for promises
1. Chapter 1

How could he ? He promised that he would stay with me! He promised he would stay and I promised that I would stay safe… ahh.

I spent months plotting and planning. It took me months at Newton's just to come up with the money for a trip to Italy. He broke his promise why should I keep mine. If he broke the most important promise he had ever made than why can't I break mine in the same way. I was going to become the one thing he never wanted … a vampire. I knew the Volturi would grant my wishes. They had to, if not well I could just die, my life was meaningless now anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the next 14 hours on the plain calming and preparing myself for the days, no years ahead. I wanted this, this was my goal ever since I met Ed…ugh! Pain ripped through me like a serrated knife, I let out a jagged breath. I gripped my stomach and curled into a ball. I could tell the people around me were worried but there was nothing they could do. This was a private battle that had been going on for months. Every time I thought about the justification in doing this his face popped up and well it was a suckish couple of months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally stepped off the plane I found the closest car and climbed in. I was about to become a vampire, it was no time to be moral. Luckily the windows were tinted. It felt a lot safer in the dark. Like I could hide and never have to deal with my problems. The engine snarled as I floored the accelerator. I was in a hurry and wasn't going to wait on an idiotic 45 mile speed limit. You know for a country famous for sports cars, you would think the speed limit would at least top 60. When I entered Volterra I didn't know where they would be so I settled for the best( and stupidest) option.

"Run, run vampires! Vampires run, hide, get out, just go! Vampires!" From what little he had told me I knew that they didn't take well to people exposing their kind. It wouldn't be long I guessed. I stood and the edge of the fountain at the center of the square and surveyed my handy work. People were running to their cars. There was screaming… oohh old lady in curlers carrying a cat. I knew they wouldn't let this go on for much longer. Suddenly I was dragged into a nearby alley. Ha good it worked. Now just have to convince them to let me live… great.

**Hey guys this is cassiecullen14! just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story! please review and i post again as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

I relaxed into the person's arms and let him drag me down, down, down a maze of tunnels. By the time we slowed my teeth were chattering and I was frozen to the bone. My eyes gradually adjusted to the dim light I noticed the hole in the floor, and the people along ahead of us jump down it. I had been pretty cooperative up till this stage, but I freaked out.

"Whoa, hey buddy, I hope you know that there is no way I'm going down that hole! Put me on a crane and strap me into a harness sure but there is NO way you're…ahh!" I had time for an extremely short-lived scream before I landed in the ice cold arms of the vampire at the bottom. His arms were hard as concrete and smooth as marble, but I landed hard and I knew I would have bruises.

Next thing I knew they were dragging me again and I seriously hoped that that was the last drop. We kept trudging on and on threw the gloom and the atmosphere became so damp I could feel my hair frizzing and my clothes start to stick to me.

They started to slow and we came upon a brightly lit room. The walls were painted stark white. I was blinded for the better part of a minute. We were greeted by a perky, peppy woman named Monique. She led us down another brightly lit corridor.

I could feel the panic start to bubble in the pit of my stomach; I knew the fear was irrational. This was what I wanted, what I had worked towards for months. I tried to beat back the panic by reasoning with myself.

_Stop it! You wanted this. This is the only way. He left because he thought his presence was a danger. He can no longer be a danger if you're like him, can he? No he can't now pull yourself together! Get it, got it, good! Ugh that was so cliché! Whoa Bella, not the time to be thinking about things like that. Man up!_

The door at the end of the corridor was extremely ornate, like over the top ornate. I could pick out some of the stones that adorned the door. There were diamonds, rubies, emeralds, topaz(A/N **what's the plural for topaz)** and garnets. This door alone would have cost a fortune to make, but hey when you've been around for a millennia and you have undefined amount of time on your hands, money shouldn't really be a problem.

I was very ungraciously shoved through the door and very un gracefully slammed face first into the floor. Yay!! The laughter around the room did not improve my mood. I got unsteadily up to my feet and glared at the man at the obvious center of the room. My glare faltered after I got a good look at him. His black fountain of hair could have easily been tucked into the belt fastened around the flowing black robe he wore. His skin was exactly the color I expected, but it looked as if you touched it it would crumble to pieces.

"Hello, we my name is Aro. Welcome Bella we are very glad that you have come today. Though we wish that if you ever find yourself back here that you don't put on a performance like you did today." I could see the seriousness and the malice behind the pleasantly stated phrase. I made a mental note to never cross them in my future life, if they granted my wish.


End file.
